User talk:EvilhariboMadness/Archive 2
HAIDERE BETCH So bitch, Imma make this memorable. I agree with what you said, SO BITCH I WILL MAKE HIM AND SHIT >:D re:2.1 Sure Re: I know, I'm so sorry :( I didn't mean to leave on purpose, I've just been without my laptop since August because I moved in with my step-mom. wb pics Word bubble pics can't be wider than 160px, not only is there a rule about that, but I specifically said on version 2.1 source that they can't be wider than that and if you can't use my word bubbles correctly you wont be allowed to use them >.> No, I haven't left x3 I'll be back soon once I get stable wifi at my house (I'm stealing my neighbor's heheh). ermahgewrd ermahgewrd so like this is for you and yeah ^~^ Kayden Haidere betch, I found one of Kayden's models :3 http://photos-and-good-vibes.tumblr.com/tagged/myphotos Question On Aidan Griffin, did you use a power up early prize to get the month powers early? re:powers Sweet thanks for fixing it, there's power categories now, 3 month, etc, so as you get them later on, just add the categories to the page as well Same question as above but with Alecander Hart, he should only have the 3 month power unless you used a prize on him re:powers That's ok, you can still use the template, just add a little note above or below it, like "will have the 3/6/9 month powers on these dates" Sig Your sig messes up the numbering when voting. Please fix this, if not asap, when you have time. Post on friya and your persephone match One Year Congratulations on getting to one year with the wiki. We hope to enjoy another year with you. Re: Challange Oh, I don't really care. You can pick them if you want, cause it'll go faster? Or we can both pick one or just wait. It doesn't matter to me! (=^-ω-^=) The challenge was really fun. I'm almost sad to see it end ヘ(^_^ヘ) Red was here! (talk) OMG I need to talk to you about something hilarious. Like LEGIT, it involves Kylie :) Get on chat when you can. If I'm not there, IM me. If after 10 or so minutes and I don't get on chat, spam my talk >.< I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed to tell you the revelation I had about you-know-who's attempts to "thwart" me >:) Chat Come to chat? I need to vent and cuss like a sailor who hadn't seen the sea in years. OMG I almost forgot >.< So I'm making a sheep nature spirit, totally based on Grufflekinz and his personality, and I'm trying to figure out how to word his personality, so I was asking a few of his good friends on the wiki, and gruffles said you are one of his good friends :) so is there anything about him that is unique or stands out about his personality and such that you really like? Quirks, personality, etc that you'd see in roleplay.... >.< Also, I'm taking a poll, I have two models I like, and I cant decide which one to use for gruffles model >.< #http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0425287/ #http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1821102/ Thanks :) Male nymphs? Hey Evil! do you have any single male animal nymphs that could be compatible with Marine? 01:35, November 12, 2013 (UTC) re: That's ok, I'd be the same way if I couldn't get my laptop to connect xD I got him made though >.< Rhys what do you think? re :) thanks, I get so nervous rp'ing him though, I'm afraid I'll mess up and won't get his personality correct >.< re gruffles Oooooo thanks so much :) that helps a LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!! HAI!!!!!!!!! Niall Horan + Louis Tomlinson = Nouis Horanson <3 ~Iris Message Me!~ *~Boreas~* 22:36, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Wbs Model >.< Well hiiii, I'm Silver. Just wondering if your still gonna use Tiffany Hwang for a character >.> 'cuz if not I'm gonna ask Tiffany232 if I can use her as a model but if not it's okay I understand c: RE: >.> I'm like srsly confused and I'm like really tired so I might not get it. I would please just like a yes or no answer since that is the easiest way for me to know >.> Sorry if I'm annoying you. >.< confirming Hey I just wanted to confirm if you had permission from User:Shademoon to use the mode Category:Aksinya Air for Friya, where she was using her first. Claiming did what you asked. Thanks for looking at it!Queen of the Midnight Shadows (talk) 20:20, November 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okie ^^ Thx. All the SNSD girls are taken as models >.> Anyways thanks for telling me though! RE: Well there are the 2PM guys and the 4minute girls and T-ara and other K-Pop band (let's not forget INFINITE and SuJu) Okay I seriously need to stop doing that. And yeah >.< And ooooh. Seohyun! :D Well let's see >.< RE: Omg Taecyeon and Wooyoung >v< <3! And 24K...Hm...oh right the one with Byungho and Cory >.< But omg do you know EXO?? :O SOS I need heeeelp with English homework T_T My poetry skills are close to zero right now and no matter what I do I think the words are all coming out wrong. ;-; So now I need chur opinion on the poem I'm submitting: Wings of Freedom The wilderness sings of the unknown lands, Of life which flows from the river god’s hands. Stories of abundance, unsung, untold Lying in wait as the future unfolds. Myths of love and great legends awake As dawn turns to dusk and night to daybreak As sunlight streams through the fingers of leaves Death’s unfeeling touch shall make the Earth grieve. Yet in times of trouble, man does stand strong Seeking to make things right amidst all wrong Just like a tree standing ever so tall The human spirit won’t easily fall. Rise again is what the fallen shall say Shun evil, let not your heart go astray. Look towards the sky and reach for the light Your wings have been freed, spread them and take flight. )= What'cha think? :D Seriously?!?! :DDDDDD *huggles tightly* Yay, omg, dankeeee RE: Omg Kai, I love him! >.> D'you listen to T-ara? .-. Or any solo singers? Omfg THANKS! Thanks for the comments on my claim, they were actually CONSIDERATE. So thanks. And btw I looked on the girls thingie. And it doesn't have the same picture. I'll change it anyways. That was just a picture to finish up my process of editing cuz I couldn't find a great picture. And ya, I know this is long but yeah! XD anyways I fixed all my problems on Tina. So maybe you could check it out again? idk i just really love your critisim and how u say it awesomly. our idiotic society 23:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) re:Fixed it Thanks for the comments :D our idiotic society 18:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) heads up Probably not a big deal cuz you sent Tera Logans away, but in case it becomes an issue, the model Category:Jessica Zlatos was (according to page histories) already in use by User:Koalaaipom before you. Koal may not even care, just wanted to let you know. re: Tera Either way, it doesn't break the 2 char/1 model rule, so unless Koal freaks out it doesn't matter Vicki Yea they look enough alike to count as 1 unknown model, but remember there's that other unknown model that's holding her hair straight up, starke is using that same exact image, which I didn't realise when I first left the thing, so I think *does evil maths* so you had 1 known 4 unknown but distinct/can see their faces but with 2 being seen to look enough alike and 1 starke was already using that brings us to 1 known 2 unknown YAY so you just have to remove the image that starke had first and you'll be back under the limit re:fixing Sure, also while you're at it, remove Category:Multiple Models and replace it with Category:Three Models instead thanks :) New Counselor Objective Hi! So in light of the recent objective being put into effect, you are now in charge of keeping the cabin count of the cabin you have a counselor spot in. For more info, please check this blog. We have a detailed list of things to do that spans your cabin count duties as a counselor spot holder over there. Thanks and have a nice day! re No worries, stuff happens :) if you need anything just let me know re: >.< Once I tell you one of the ways you are probably going to facepalm yourself for awhile >.< if you notice on word bubbles, most share one in common, word bubble templates, which is at the bottom of almost every word bubble >.< the purpose of categories is to list everything together in one easy place that are about common things >.<, just like with character pages, if you wanted to see all the pages that are demigods, you'd click on that link at the bottom of the page >.< (Category:Word Bubble Templates, you'd have to click next a few times to get to the start of your letter. The other way would be to do a list all templates by going to , and then selecting template in the namespace at the top and clicking go, but that's something less people know about because those special pages are all listed on a fancy dashboard admins and crats get, so non-admins/crats sometimes don't know they exist. >.< re: It's ok, we all miss obvious things sometimes *passes a whole bucket of nummy fresh baked cookies* there ya go :) re: Correct, just add user left, that way we can see all the templates quickly of users that are gone re:clours Yea if they are still active. Also don't forget to remove the charpage field if the page was deleted so that it won't be a red link any more, and I usually remove the image as well if the user is long gone. re:WBs I saw that, and first and foremost, let me say, kudos for putting them into the User Left category and not the characters by user category :). Secondly, what I call that, is going above and beyond, it's definitely not wrong, and had I more time and 58399 less projects to do, I'd probably do that myself, but if you didn't want to do that, and instead wanted to put user left on each one, that would be fine too. Cuz we could also go back at a later date and just focus on the user left category and doing that as its own project. re: Acccctually I like what you did, I think I will use AWB later to move all his stuff to Category:Wolf, the hunter because it follows the theme of how we do categories, I just never got around to it before so :) your forgetfulness was useful and something I wanted to do anyway re: diana I think it was User:Athletiger/Characters YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY COOKIES Sweet, *gives chu cookies* so if you could just mark it on the overhaul page like I did A's :) and demi and I were talking, we'd like to nom you for RB sometime soon, not sure when, today tomorrow, end of the week, but soon, also if you were up for a small quick task, I have a favour to ask >.< :) Sweet >.< I've got so many projects I could start editing every minute of every day starting now and still not be done come next summer >.< Anyyyyywho, so on the user rights, there's 3 there now that need a few more votes before w can pass (or not pass in the case of two of them >.<) could you message some of the rbs, admins and crats that haven't voted yet and ask if they have time if they could take a look, something like "hey bach asked me to help her get word out that there's a bunch of users that need to be voted on for user rights, if you have time would you mind taking a look, no worries if you don't but it would be greatly appreciated, thanks." just something like that, cuz before nom'ing you I'd like to have those three taken care of, or well, then again maybe I should, no wait but then *brain explodes* AHHHHH idk what to do now my brain hurts >.< more cookies Sweet, thanks so so so so so so much :) if you ever need more tasks just let me know, I have oodles, of all types re: boredom leads to insanity Ummmm well the first things that come to mind are on this list, on this page It says it's me and demi's talk page, but it's really where we discuss wiki matters and keep tabs on things we think of we want to do outside of the normal stuff, see if anything on that lists looks interesting, if not I have tons more where that came from xD re: oodles more There's also List:Wiki To Do List, a few things may overlap, not sure, but most of the things on the demi/bach page are relatively newer. re:love is in the butter Yep, sounds fine :) re: love's lost puppies for the couple that created the love nymph, yea I'd keep the name but remove the }} re: look over there, it's pupchinunny Cool looks good :) thanks Prizes Do you remember on which character you used your god rp on? :) Also, you have soooooo many chars that are gone/away/no longer rp'ed >.< Have you thought about putting some of them up for adoption or killing them off? Oh Also, since you participated in the AaN program ages ago, you get the early power up promised to the participating newb (which, in this case, is you >.<) RE: Omfg liek what is it? :o Re: Omfg Baekyun? Omg >.> <3 Well I guess it's okay. :1 'Cuz like most of the time if people hear the word kpop they would go like "oh girls' generation?". So I guess it's fine...unless you want to put it up on a vote. o.o Re: Omfg I wanna listen. :o Can you send me the link? And I found this person on YouTube who does these amazing kpop mashups >.> I'm downloading some of them. No Biggie No Biggie you deserve that post cause your WAAAAAY more online than I am (waay more online is that even good english?) anyhow I truly dont mind really I've been wanting someone to take that post from me ever since I went to collage cause I know I wont have time but I'm kinda sad cause MIka gave me that post and that I couldn't protect it (I'll appologize later!) anyhow I'm sorry for being a bad friend and everything ..And I truly do wished I kept my part of the promise to talk with you through chat but I cant not now at least (made a promie with my parents that I wont online until my A level is over sooooo..you know and in case your wondering yeah I'm ddoing this behind their back at 5 am!(but I may not come back considering the negetive part of me is already saying how wothless I am ...sooo we'll see)) anyhow here's a be lated x mas present that I trun into a new year reminder that should help you with your day P.S :like before this is not a badge sorry Enjoy yous sincerly/halfly asleep.. mel [[User:Meloney/Friends|Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 23:24, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Omfg it would be amazing if they made a song together. And it sounds okay to me :1 RE: Baekhyuuuuuuun! >.> sfljaklsdjfl So perfect. But Chen's voice in Miracle in December is just sooooooo.... >.< RE: Luhan, Baekhyun and Chen? kafhsdklfhasjkldfh OMFG. But Kai's just so >.< >.> I dunno what to say. RE: Exo is perfect >.> But Chen, Luhan and Baekhyun are the best >.> Re: Lay isn't uh good looking. :1 RE: OH. MY. GOD. TAOOOOO <3333333 I love him >.> I think he's kinda my bias now >.> But Chennnnn >.> RE: Tbh...I'm torn between INFINITE and EXO >.> Their both soooo good! >.< RE: Oh my god...2PM >.> For girl groups my favorites would be AOA, T-ARA, SNSD and Miss A. But T-ARA is the best for me >.> RE: Lol, omfg I forgot about f(x) >.> Their one of my favs. But still...T-ARA is number one for me. I don't know why people are hating them because of the bullying scandal...I bet it's not really real. RE: I barely know anything about it >.> And do you watch korean dramas? :3 RE: DDDD: You should...just if you watch Dream High don't watch Dream High 2. The first one was way better >.> RE: Dream high 1 has Bae Suzy, this actor, IU, Taecyeon and Wooyoung. Then Dream high 2 has Im Jae Bum, this actress, Ailee, JR, Jiyeon, Jinwoon, Hyorin and other ppl I forgot >.> RE: It's a good drama :D I just hate the fact that Jiyeon got such a um bitchy role >.> RE: Yep, I perma-dibbed Krystal Jung. :1 Planning to make the character soon. >.> But they gave Jiyeon a bitchy role and it doesn't suit her, but like Suzy got the bitchy role and it's meh okay. RE: Taecyeon's like the misunderstood kid and Wooyoung speaks English in the drama. And =_= *goes to Broken >.> cuz I'm just the normal user* RE: Omg can you help me then >.> And btw just type in Wooyoung speaks English in Dream high in YT and you'll probably find something. :1 RE: Thanks! ^^ And Wooyoung talks quite a few times in English in Dream high and says 'You really bug me!' or something like that to IU >.> re: ummm Depends, how do we know the flame is in the prometheus cabin? Or that any of the flame was even left over from when it was given to mortals way back when? But I mean even if there is some left over, Prometheus stole the flame, so once he was finally pardoned and allowed to have a cabin I don't see why Zeus and the other Olympians would let his kids be trusted with the flame that Prometheus stole re: oh um Well considering how old that cabin description was written >.< I don't know if I would depend on that as a source, wait, I'm gonna check the encyclo wiki *goes to check and realises when you read this it'll be like it all happened instantaneously >.<* nope, they didn't have a cabin technically yet at the end of the books, that was something the founders added on their own, so there's nothing about the cabin having a piece of the flame there, and considering stealing it caused Zeus to make him get his insides pecked out every day for thousands of years by a giant Eagle, I really don't think they'd have some sitting around their cabin >.< really after all Prometheus did, they should just feel lucky they have a cabin xD RE: Well...hm. It depends really :1 'Cause there are so many types >.> Like there's the typical tsundere then there the mean girls then there the ecentric...omfg so much >.> :D Congrats on getting rb!!!!!! RE: We were talking about...*thinking >.>* Oh the personality of your new character who your using Baekhyun as the model >.> RE: Ohhhh, k. Lemme think first >.>